


'Stop pulling heroic shit when i'm not around to talk you out of it.'

by Drhair76



Series: You don't have to say I love you to say I love you [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Morgan is always rushing into danger, Sad Ending, So is Prentiss but...., ship if you want, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: The gunshot rang out through the house and Emily's heart dropped.She turned around and rushed to the basement door, where she heard the shot come from. There was only one thought running through her head, everything else was just background noise.or, Derek always rushing into danger takes a toll on Emily.





	'Stop pulling heroic shit when i'm not around to talk you out of it.'

The gunshot rang out through the house and Emily's heart dropped. 

She turned around and rushed to the basement door, where she heard the shot come from. There was only one thought running through her head, everything else was just background noise. 

She weaved her way through multiple LAPD members and down the steps. Emily raised her gun and pointed it at the first sign of movement. 

"Oh." She breathed. 

Derek was standing there, his chest heaving, a gun pointed at the unsub's chest. Two officers raced forward to handcuff the man and one helped the victim to her feet and out of the basement. 

The victim was trembling, her blonde hair matted and dirty, her clothes torn. They'd been just in time to save her from being sexually assaulted but not to save her from being traumatized for life. 

Normally, Prentiss would have eyes only for the victim. She'd focus on getting her to the medics, and back to her family. 

Today was different. 

Derek turned and saw her, and it must have shown on her face-the leftover of that cold, heart gripping terror- because he made two big strides over and pulled her in tight.

  She was squeezed uncomfortably by his arms, and her nose hurt from being pressed against his kevlar but the tight hold allowed her to get what she needed. 

His heart was still pounding in his chest. 

She felt tears prick the corners of her eyes. And Derek squeezed tighter. Because that's what she needed, wasn't it? She needed tight. 

Garcia and JJ were soft, Reid was flighty, Rossi was spontaneous and Hotch was gentle. But her and Morgan were hard, and she needed rough to know he was there with her. 

Hearing that gunshot had stolen all of her words straight from her throat, leaving only a tight, closed feeling instead. But seeing him here, gave them back. And she knew exactly what she wanted to say. 

"Stop pulling heroic shit when I'm not around to talk you out of it." She mumbled into his chest. There was no way he could've heard her, or understood her. But somehow he knew.

 He chuckled. It was a deep rumble. It shook Emily's bones and stopped her tears. "I'm sorry princess. Next time I'll ask." 

And Emily knew he was just placating her. She knew that the next time there was a dangerous unsub that none of them could talk down he'd be the first one to rush in. She  _knew_  that. 

And the worst part about it was that she understood it. 

There have been many times when Emily is the one rushing in and risking her life against an unstable unsub. It's part of the job, but more importantly, it's part of her.

  She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she didn't help someone who was right in front of her. Morgan was the same way, it was why she loved him, but it was terrifying to be on the opposite side of. 

She pulled away, running a hand through her hair. She could feel Morgan's dark eyes on her, watching her quietly as she got herself together. 

"Hey," he said earnestly. "I really  _am_  sorry." 

"I know. Just..." she trailed off, not knowing what to say. There wasn't much she could say without having him make an impossible promise. She steeled herself, done with floundering for words. "Just wait for back up next time."

She could see Derek swallow, his adam's apple bobbing in his throat before she turned to walk away. There were a million things she could say but nothing could change the irrefutable truth that there wasn't much to say. 

The job was the job, and nothing would change that. 


End file.
